Flash
by Kariko Emma
Summary: Someone has been parading around as the White Fang. Hatake Kakashi investigates.
1. Chapter 1

**Flash**

.

**A/N:** For once in my life, I've no idea where this is gonna go, but please do enjoy the ride. Oh, and sorry to Mr Garibaldi in chapter 1… :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.  
**Genre:** Humor/Adventure (omgiknowright?)

.

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

.

Sarutobi Hizuren was kept thirty minutes.

He was expecting three hours, so he was surprised to find that perhaps the nature of the message had provoked Sakumo's son to take heed and show up. Thus, "Oh, Kakashi…I wasn't expecting you," in a tone of voice which read the hokage would've been more available two and a half hours from then.

Hatake Kakashi advanced into the room and side-stepped to the left to view the hokage, currently hidden by stacks of paperwork. Kakashi's tone of voice is equally troubled by this ill-timed intrusion, "I'm sorry." Though secretly, he's applauding himself for keeping the old man on-guard.

The older man sighed and shrugged it off, seizing the opportunity to light his pipe.

Hizuren exhaled before poking the fire of conversation, "Since you're here," he said slowly, "I will brief you on this new mission. It's no surprise…I felt only _you_ were capable of commanding this," Sarutobi lowered the pipe and with his free hand searched through some of the documents before him.

"Hokage-sama…you wrote this has to do with my father…?" It was more of a statement than a question.

Hizuren answered both: "Yes," And lifted a clean white page, offering it to the silver-haired jounin.

"…This is…"

Sarutobi exhaled again and smiled. He now resembled Genma at a card table. Hands clasped. Senbon—er, pipe askew on one side. "…Yes," Hizuren picked up again, "It's a most intriguing report. Also a dangerous one. You can understand why, after learning of this, we must end it."

"But—why?"

It wasn't directed at the mission of course, but the nature of it. "That's what you'll find out," Hizuren answered, taking up his pipe again. "With any luck you can find this man and take him into custody. Those are your orders."

"…And if he resists?"

Hizuren's brown eyes glimmered. "Use force. After all…he's not _actually_ your father. Just someone pretending to be."

Kakashi was perturbed.

That's why he showed up early (by his standards of course).

"Dismissed," Sarutobi waved.

.

Kakashi was perturbed.

He continued looking at the fact sheet, memorizing the names and places and parameters, but none of it was making any sense. The shinobi walked (yes, walked, in broad daylight under no disguise) back to his apartment, hooking on enough gear to dissemble half an army all the while staring at this clean white sheet in disbelief.

Really.

Why the hell would anyone impersonate his father? This new 'White Fang' was compiling a record to make any _ukenin_ blush: robbery, thievery, rascalism, masculinism, vandalism, and three counts of assault. Hatake Sakumo never stood for any of that. Sure, maybe Jiraiya could spin out a few tales of the less graceful moments in their heyday, but beyond the bar scene and the final mission of the Shiroi Kiba, Sakumo's record was so clean you could feed entire nations off it.

Kakashi stood with his arms crossed, wondering about the next logical course of action.

He had the details.

He had money, to travel.

He had more kunai than change of clothes.

His mask was pulled up.

…

All that was left was…he needed to take someone, for back up.

An idea coming to mind, he folded the sheet, put it in a pocket, and nearly climbed out the closed window. Luckily his head woke him up to the fact the pane was locked. "…Ow."

Oh he definitely needed backup on this one.

Kakashi opened the window and exited properly, waving goodbye to Ukki-kun as a final salute.

The shinobi first went to the memorial. He made his speech quick today. "Obito…you'll never guess…so I'll tell you. Someone has taken my father's namesake, dyed his hair white, and has been parading around as the White Fang…

"I know…right?"

Kakashi didn't know what else to say after that, so he nodded goodbye…"Wish me luck," he murmured, because somehow, he thought maybe he was going to need it.

Hatake Kakashi, recently twenty-one, peeked his head into the sentry lounge near the gates of the village only to find Sarutobi Asuma chatting it up with a charcoal haired woman delivering a report. The man was so engrossed in the discussion, Kakashi stole a glance with the Sharingan and yep, he was talking about his favorite—well, _second_ favorite thing in the universe. The man was lighting up too, suggesting he was relaxed and up for anything that afternoon. Kakashi smiled. Like father, like son. The copy nin quickly pulled away and smiled. Why would he ruin that.

Leaving, the masked nin remembered to use some caution as at any moment, a high-flying Gai could appear. So Kakashi headed for training ground six where Genma had been sent to work after (ACCIDENTALLY he'll have you know) shooting his senbon off at a diplomat. The copy nin saw him soon, overseeing a trio of rugrats throw kunai like wet towels and landing limp on the sod like fish. Someone else, with his own tiny troupe, was in turn watching Genma to make sure he was at least _attempting_ to teach them how to throw the dull blades. Kakashi actually laughed at him while hanging upside-down from a tree. Genma's senbon, however, could never be laughed at. The needle came flying up into the tree and Kakashi came down, a little flushed at the sheer velocity. The students suddenly cheered.

"_That_ is how you want to throw your weapon," Genma said, "Straight and without hesitation."

"Ooh! Genma-sensei, can we have senbon too? Please please please? That was _so_ cool!"

The children were ecstatic.

Kakashi had to bite back more laughter as the pipsqueaks (no more than five years old) crowded around Genma's knees, begging for needles that would surely poke their eyes out.

Genma shooed them off, crossed his arms, and turned to the copy nin, "Come to laugh?" he asked in irritation.

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask. (He couldn't help it.) "No," he said lightly, swallowing the chuckle, "I was just wondering if you could help me out."

"Help you?"

"A mission—"

"GENMA!" rang out a voice from the other group.

The brown-haired man frowned. "Sorry buddy," he muttered, "I'm a sensei for the entire week. Then tonight I get to attend…'special lessons'."

"Special lessons?"

Genma rolled his eyes, "It's a damn lecture…Ninja and politics."

Kakashi contained a rather large grin. He trained friends could always tell one was coming, so the copy nin turned his head a little, trying not to cough.

Genma muttered to himself.

"Then…" Kakashi didn't want to ask, but he was now forced, "…Do you know where Gai is?" Because at least Gai, though exuberant, would have his back.

Genma watched the kids, trying to aim kunai up into trees. "He's on a mission. Won't be back for four more days. I think it was rice country."

"Oh…" Kakashi was genuinely disappointed.

What now?

"Did you try Asuma? I think he just got back from…"

"Well…he seemed...to be making plans already."

A smile finally cracked Genma's face. "…Oh well," he shrugged. "Good luck."

Kakashi watched as Genma approached the trio and retrieved a couple fallen kunai on the ground. The children instantly jumped around him and imitated his direction.

Kakashi tried Raidou. But he was on the mission with Gai.

The copy nin called on Tenzou, but he was also out on a mission.

Iruka was teaching. And that fellow Hayate was busy prepping for the chuunin exams. Kakashi didn't even bother with Ebisu or Anko.

Finally the copy-nin was walking down past the Yamanaka flower shop with his hands in his pockets and discovered Uzuki Yuugao on the walk with a bag of groceries around her wrist. Her gear was off though she was clad in blue. Kakashi hastened his pace to say hello.

"…Oh!" The woman stopped as he came forward. "Hello Kakashi-senpai."

"You're off duty?" he said.

She nodded. "I suppose you're on," she replied.

"Hai…" He wasn't really going to ask her, but something made him produce the folded white slip. He straightened the facts and she took them in her left hand.

She had the exact same reaction to it that he had, "…This is…"

Kakashi's stance finally relaxed, "…Want to come?"

Yuugao looked up. Any civilian quality in her form was replaced with steady, steel intent. "Hai."

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

She was ready in less than ten minutes. She even gave that bag of groceries to a passer-by on the street before she fetched her gear, giving new meaning to the phrase 'winner winner chicken dinner'. Kakashi had barely begun to read chapter sixteen in the little orange book when she appeared with more kunai than a change of clothes.

Kakashi closed the book and they set sail. Literally.

The rogue was running (or shall we say flaunting) his operation in the land of waves, rather close to Konoha's eyes and ears where this behavior would not have gone unnoticed.

The ex-ANBU arrived in the port town under grey skies with the smell of rain. The pace of the avenue was picking up and so were the lights—lined in pairs down the walk cutting small shafts of light on the pressed road. So far the scene belonged to locals and travelers, none of which sporting silver hair and a sabre.

So, beside the silver-haired copy nin, the kunoichi nodded her head to the first inn she saw and walked in alone.

Countless joints later, both ninja reconvened at a cheap tavern and took seats near the back with a clear view of the entire main floor. Kakashi already knew the answer, "Any sign of him?"

Yuugao shook her head, lacing her fingers under her chin. The copy ninja could tell she wanted desperately to yawn. But that's not to say she wasn't alert, nor disinterested. Her eyes seldom missed anything, especially in the dark. Perhaps that was a good reason to have her here.

But Yuugao would have to rely on Kakashi for a signal. It was her back that was turned to the door, and not his. The kunoichi took dinner and Kakashi took his time debating what he'd do when he found the rogue in question. Asuma would have been good company and unabashed to suggest, 'play along'. Genma would have probably gone with the more overt, "Dad, how could you have _ever_ thought it wise to leave me with Jiraiya-sensei for_ any_ length of time?" And Gai would have not had time nor need for words. He would have let his legs do the talking as he flew down from the ceiling at lightning speed…

Lightning…

The night was beginning to rumble now.

Then it began to rain. Lightly.

The shinobi waited there another couple hours with trifle conversation ensuing before they agreed to call it a night.

Early the next morning, Kakashi tapped on her door but the woman didn't answer. She did however incline her head from a booth as he came down. Really, she didn't have to. 'Hatake Sakumo' was seated in the front in a booth, his face toward the door and his back to the Konoha ninja. The rogue hadn't noticed them yet at all. He was busy recounting, in a loud voice, his latest parade, "…There we were. Just me and Shiroi. Outnumbered. There were _twenty_ bandits," he told the four locals gathered round. "And so I took my mighty sabre," the short tantou was on his side, sheathed, "And _WHOOSH!_ One swoop and they all fell down! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

…

Yuugao's expression was a perfect read of the word, "Seriously?"

Across from her in the booth, Kakashi was equally in disbelief as 'Sakumo's' fist slammed on the table, celebrating the end of his narrative. "Drinks are on me, boys!"

The men laughed both with him and also in fear of their lives. Clearly (somehow) this man's tale held water to them, Lord knows why. Sakumo wasn't much to look at from behind. Armed with only the sabre at his side, the man's tone of voice was so far the only hazard in the room. It was deep, loud, and remarkably decided. Kakashi sighed. The rogue received a tall glass bottle and readily began consuming the contents.

"This is going to get messy," Kakashi muttered. "He's drinking."

"Would you like to end it now?" Yuugao asked calmly.

He had every reason to say yes. But Kakashi waited to respond. Then the rogue stood up and walked a short route to the restroom, taking the bottle with him, and still no notice of his kin in the back. Then when he returned, Kakashi was intrigued to catch that the liquid level in the bottle was higher than it had been when he entered. Kakashi thought it unusual. Perhaps the man was less of an idiot than he thought and only wanted to 'appear' drunk by refilling half the bottle with water. Genma once tried the same trick in a card game.

Coming out, the man had also noticed Kakashi. For a quick second their eyes met. He was still not much to look at.

The rogue's eyes were cold and dark. His nose was a bit large and his face wide and rugged, carved with lines and a few bruises—perhaps from his recent escapade. The white hair was not natural (as black stubbles gave away on his cheek), but it was pulled back and growing long around his face and in the back. The rogue's stature was not as tall as Kakashi's, but the man was built well in blue clothes and a grey-green vest that might fool local civilians at a local bar. But the venue was too small now, and Kakashi was pleased the man paid his (large) tab and left.

Sakumo could at least recognize _real_ shinobi.

Kakashi nodded to Yuugao and she laid her money down quickly, following Kakashi out the door.

The rogue was hopping on a pure white horse, grabbing the reins—Sakumo quickly glanced behind to see them emerge—"YAH!" and he kicked the horse, suddenly surging ahead, galloping down the main road.

The ninja took to pursue.

They caught up quickly to the wild white creature(s), speeding a trail into the forest. The copy nin carefully aimed several shuriken to dismount the rider and it worked; the horse reared and the rogue was tossed off, his hands still tangled in the reins. Yuugao aimed a blade from her position, and expertly severed the link. The white horse bolted north, leaving 'Sakumo' on the sod.

Kakashi immediately jumped down while Yuugao watched the horse for a moment, vanishing quickly. Then the copy nin withdrew some rope to tie the rogue's hands with some queer formality. "…You're under arrest."

Sakumo chuckled, sitting upright while his 'son' was making the binding tight.

"Do you have something to add?" Kakashi inquired.

Yuugao approached both men and she could see the rogue's face directly in front of her. Then his belly exploded in laughter. Clearly he found something very amusing. Yuugao took a step forward, frowning, with her hands on her hips. The rogue tried to contain himself, but with little luck.

Kakashi felt like kicking him.

He was never rude like that normally, but this man was beginning to agitate him. Kakashi leaned back, standing over this sorry heap giggling so hard he was snorting. "Ah," the rogue finally uttered, "Now isn't this a surprise to find you two here," he said innocently, grinning, "My only son and his little sister! My how you've grown!"

"You tried to run from us," Yuugao said flatly.

"True, and you made me lose my horse! Shiroi…!" the rogue called out, "Here, boy! _Here!"_

Still fighting the urge to sock his old man, Kakashi further imitated Yuugao's stance and he nearly began with "Dad," so catching himself quickly and biting his tongue, Kakashi shook his head, "You are depraved. And you're _coming_ with us."

"…I don't think so, sonny…" he smiled, and for a quick moment, steadied his center.

Flash.

It happened so fast.

Yuugao was down and after two minutes, the man must have left on that white horse. There was no one and nothing in sight but hoof prints crashed into the soft soil, leading away. Kakashi was eager to follow them, but Yuugao was still writhing with her hands over her eyes. "…Yuugao?" Kakashi knelt down.

The vision had returned to his normal eye (his hitai-ate had been pulled down the entire time, so the Sharingan was unaffected), but the woman had not been so lucky.

"Yuugao, it's okay," he tried to catch her hands and get her to stop shaking, "We—"

She kept trying to blink her eyes open, as if there was a thick cloud or curtain blocking her view. Kakashi's grip slackened and with a dark feeling entering his gut, knew what came next. "It's no use," her voice trembled, "I _can't_ see!"

Time could have stood still. The pounding in his veins were like the horse's hooves, cantering further and further away. So he placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to look at her eyes, "It may just be temporary…" he said calmly, "Don't panic. It's okay. I was blinded too for a moment, but I'm fine now." But he hadn't been the one directly in front of the rogue…

The woman tried to steady herself. She stared at the sod blankly, blinking again and again in vain. She bit her lip and then slowly reached behind for her pack. Kakashi watched as she unlatched it and hopelessly pawed through the contents. "…What do you need?"

She soon realized she had the pack backwards. So she gave in. "The side pocket…and my canteen," she said quietly.

There were five small glass vials packed in there, in their own unique sleeves. He knew what they were. She was no medic nin, but she was well versed in homeopathic remedies. The vials here were all flower essences. "The…one on the end," she said.

He nodded—though she would not have seen that gesture. "I know," he returned. He added a few drops of it to the water and handed it to her.

"…Thanks," she mumbled.

"...We won't lose them," Kakashi picked up as casually as he could, which was beginning to prove more difficult the longer this mission dragged on, "The ground is soft. They're leaving tracks."

_We_.

Even though this mission had now made her blind.

Well done Kakashi. Well done.

"Wait—" Yuugao said suddenly. Kakashi raised his head to look at her eyes, but she had only just remembered something. "That horse. That horse is blind."

Kakashi actually deadpanned. "…What?"

"I noticed it, before…" her voice was so full of pain it was beginning to spill over in her eyes. "That man was leading that horse carefully. I saw it," she said. "And then when he was tossed off, I noticed the horse wasn't quite as swift as when he had a rider."

"Well…" Not to sound unfeeling, but, "It's the rogue we're after."

She looked down.

"Are you still…?"

"Nothing," she murmured, choking back emotion.

She was blind.

But Kakashi couldn't admit to himself it was permanent just yet. So, he made an effort to keep his voice light. He nudged her. Figuratively. "…Coming?"

"…What?"

"We won't lose them," he said again.

And if it were anybody else, she might not have made an effort. Slowly, she stood up, after feeling for the pack and strapping it back on her belt.

"Dizzy?"

"No."

"Pain?"

"…Not physically, no."

"Any peripheral vision?"

"None."

…

"Look…um…I'm sorry," he finally apologized. "I didn't mean—"

"Of course not. You didn't know. But I guess…the same jutsu won't work on me twice…now will it…?"

Straight from his own mouth.

Kakashi smiled proudly, "Well then, let's go." He turned his head and took a few steps north—"Kakashi!" she gasped suddenly, "Can you move your head!"

"…Yuugao…you're not facing me at all."

Any optimism she had was squashed, similar to the moss and muddy hooves. Kakashi's head inclined forward, over his shoulders, watching dirt bruise her face to wipe away the tears. So the copy nin reached into his side pocket and pulled out four shuriken. "Listen to my voice," he said calmly, and walked toward her. With one hand, he guided her figure in a quarter turn, "Now you're facing north. I'm going to throw four blades. Tell me where they strike."

"But—"

He was already in motion.

He was fast. As usual.

Yuugao bit her lip. Finally she closed her eyes and focused. "…Well?" he said.

"Um…the first…five o'clock? The second…ten. Then three…then noon?"

Kakashi smiled. "The first was six, but that's okay."

"You're not going to make me work out the distances…are you?"

"No."

"Well…just…please send a kunai my way if I'm heading into a tree or I'm getting in your way."

Kakashi made a noise. He began pulling out more shuriken, glad he'd packed so many. The man moved and Yuugao balked once more, "How—" Then she heard the shuriken start slamming into trees. "Oh…"

"Hurry up," he called.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 3**_

.

.

Unfortunately she did run into a few trees before the shuriken stopped and so did he. Yuugao came up from behind so close, she touched his clothing. Kakashi crouched down. She did the same. "There's five of them now—including the rogue," he whispered lowly. The scene showed four thugs—one heavy set. Kakashi lifted the hitai-ate in hopes of reading the conversation. From this distance it was difficult.

The woman stayed silent during his analysis. Then…she had to ask about the horse. Kakashi thought it superfluous. "Yes it's there. Why? Do you think it can tell us something?"

The copy nin's bluntness caught her off guard. "Well…if you like, _you_ can go in there brazen and buck wild," she muttered.

"No. That's not how this is going to work. We're a team," he said firmly. "We are still going to work_ together_."

"So…maybe I could strip off for a distraction?"

Kakashi looked down. The burden of her blindness was wearing them both down into the bowels of ignorant conversation as before them. 'Sakumo' was exploiting how he'd just disarmed the copy nin and another shinobi, promising his troupe badges of honor at the next town with sake to boot.

Kakashi thought.

And he was blessed mercifully with inspiration. At her expense of course. Oh well. "Yuugao," he said. "Give me your remedies."

She was about to ask why when just as suddenly, she understood him. "Will that…really work?"

"You know them better than anyone. I'll try not to empty all of them, but…"

"It's okay," she smiled, "I know you'll do your best."

"Hornbeam will go on the heavy-set one," he confirmed.

"And the rogue?"

"…Rescue Remedy?"

Yuugao laughed.

It was a pleasant sound to hear.

Yes. This was going to work!

"All right," he nodded after confirming the other selections. "I'm going out ahead—you're my back up. I'll be sending one your way. Just use your nose. Use your ears…Do you think you can do that?" Beside him, she nodded slowly, grasping the handle of a kunai firm in her hand, "I'll do my best. I promise."

"Good."

With one last look on her steady form, Kakashi disappeared and he left with little sound. Yuugao strained to listen for his entrance. She smiled when she heard it come via a blade thrown down in the epicenter of the group, who were suddenly aghast by this intrusion. Kakashi dropped down soon after and there was total silence. "Miss me?" the copy nin wondered.

"Y-You!" Sakumo grinned in surprise, "I was waiting for you to follow me here! What the hell took you so long!"

It was not the response Kakashi was expecting. Much too cocky. The jounin sighed. He glanced over at the horse for Yuugao's sake. The noble creature simply pawed at the ground and flicked his tail. Red triangles were painted around his left shoulder and Kakashi narrowed his eyes. It was high time for this to _end_. "You're under arrest, on authority of Konohagakure," Kakashi repeated, staring the rogue down (though careful to be prepared for a light show).

"…Boys," the rogue smiled. "Care to respond?"

When Kakashi came down, he'd been able to mark two of the lackey's packs with the liquid contents of two vials. So, when they all converged on his location, he sent one Yuugao's way with a fist even Might Gai might be proud of. The rest didn't take much doing—thanks to the Sharingan, Kakashi was finished quickly, leaving the White Fang impersonator a bit impressed. He applauded once as he was sitting against a tree on a log.

Kakashi turned to him while keeping up a guard. "Any last words?"

"Not really. Since I'm not going willingly of course."

"I was thinking more like why did you take my father's name and flaunt it all over the land of waves."

"…Because I _am_ the White Fang," the man grinned toothily.

"Ibiki, you can have at him," Kakashi muttered. "You're _insane_," he said to the rogue. "And disrespectful."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

Kakashi pulled out more rope and a menacing black kunai. "My father was never a thief. Nor did he assault civilians."

"But I haven't hurt anyone—"

Kakashi threw the blade so the man would move. Then the copy nin disappeared and flung two more blades. The rope wrapped around the man perfectly and he tripped face first into the soft ground. Kakashi was busy applauding himself at another easy capture when he remembered Yuugao.

She seemed to have dispatched the thug, but only at great personal harm. Kakashi looked back in her direction, and couldn't see anything but a mess of blades and blood on the trees. The copy nin quickly made a few more bindings and then disappeared and re-appeared on her location. Now not only was she blind but she was bleeding all over the place. "Yuugao…! Dammit!"

"…Kakashi!" she glanced up in his direction from the forest floor with a weak smile, "I think I can see your hair!"

"Not now—" he began assessing her injuries while looking back at 'Sakumo' tied up on the ground. The man was rolling around like a caterpillar, unable to free himself. Kakashi quickly unearthed his med pack when the copy nin looked back after a minute to hear hooves—the horse was chewing on the rope. Kakashi cursed again. As soon as he stood to prevent any release, it was too late. The man was able to use escape jutsu and quickly leapt onto the horse's back. The copy nin's mouth hung open as the horse leapt away.

His body leaned forward…

…but the woman took precedence.

Two of her injuries were critical, and the rest were bleeding in lines over her arms, turning patches of moss red. "Yuugao, can you hear me?" Kakashi asked.

"…He got away, didn't he?"

Kakashi frowned.

"Go after him," she said.

The copy nin slowly shook his head. "Just…hold still," he said. He wasn't much of a medic, but he did know how to put in stitches. "Still fighting fiercely, I see."

She smiled faintly. "Now…more than ever."

The woman was still conscious by the time he was through, but she had little strength to move or speak. After cleaning the tools and packing away the gauze and scissors, Kakashi sat there and brooded. Yes, brooded. "…I'm a failure," he said aloud, suddenly.

"No you're not," the woman said calmly.

But Asuma could have been blind. Or Genma. Or Gai. God forbid Gai. But no. Kakashi dragged Yuugao into this. The strange little junior classman from ANBU. In truth, Kakashi hadn't really wanted to take_ anyone_ on this mission. The silver-haired man made a noise. "Oh…and I should have listened to you…about the horse," he admitted.

A weak smile cracked the dirt on her face. She tried to swallow it down.

"I was trying to strengthen our teamwork, when I should have remembered theirs."

"Well…as you say…We'll be able to track them."

"…Yeah…And next time I'll tape his mouth." Kakashi mentally thrashed himself into a concrete wall.

"Did he say anything to you…?"

"Well—I think he's absolutely one insane _ukenin_, he even admitted—" Kakashi looked over and realized Yuugao had finally lost consciousness. Kakashi sighed and rummaged through his large pack for a blanket. It was one of those kinds that folded to the size of a wallet. So he pulled it out and placed it over her form. Kakashi shook his head. Then he remembered to pull down his headband, lest he too leaked chakra all over the place.

What a morning.

Perhaps he awoke on the wrong end of the hotel. It wouldn't have been the first time. Now he'd lost his calm, lost his fugitive, and he could have lost his partner. Well. At least there's that. Hayate might find her blind, but at least he'd find her alive.

Kakashi considered Icha Icha while he was sitting there, but it just didn't seem right. Maybe if it'd been Gai lying there…but Yuugao? Naw.

She had earned the right of his mental anguish, sitting there for the next couple hours building small houses out of sticks.

He'd never played much as a child. He was too concerned about matching up to his father someday in stature and in power. Acquiring simple tools, the structures took some skill to build, mostly involving luck and gravity. He'd never learned to rely on either of those things. Just the things he could hold and throw and read. Like books. He'd read lots of them as a kid, instead of doing stupid activities such as this.

Kakashi leaned back and looked at his small village with a rickety shop here and a shaky shack there. A small smile crossed his face under the mask. His father would have gladly made up many a story to be told in this town.

Then, Kakashi destroyed it.

Because that's what you do when you do stupid or silly things. You take a mental snapshot, cataloging it for the future, then destroy it.

The woman was waking up.

She nearly injured herself trying just to sit upright. "Easy," he said, as she slowly leaned her back against a tree trunk. She asked for her canteen. After the awkward passing, it was clear to him she still could not see. Kakashi waved a hand in front of her eyes, but she wasn't taking any notice. After less than a minute, the rustling of the fabric of his sleeve was getting to her. "…Are you doing something?"

"…No," he answered innocently, dropping his hand.

"Oh…"

"…You said you could tell my hair from my body?" he asked.

"…Sort of," she said. "I'm not sure I can now…it's all…" it was too painful for her to describe it.

"Well, you are facing me for a change."

She smiled a little.

"But you couldn't see my hand."

"Oh is that what you were doing?"

Kakashi let out a noncommittal noise.

Yuugao laughed. She tried to anyway before pain or grief stopped her. Probably both.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 4**_

.

.

"So…I'm blind," she said a few moments later.

"I'd give it a while longer," he said lightly.

It was Yuugao's turn to vocalize something between a sigh and a dismissive grunt. Then she apologized.

"…No, I got you into this," Kakashi answered.

"…And you'll_ see_ us out?"

"I was going to make that pun, but yes."

Yuugao smiled. "I'm worthless now. I—"

"Actually, I have another idea."

"Kakashi, I've no more herbal remedies."

"I know."

.

The woman was graced with the inner workings of this plan later in the evening. It was quite simple, really. But Yuugao was concerned. "Kakashi…?"

"Yes?"

"…You're not being impersonated by anyone right _now_, are you?"

"You don't approve of my plan?"

"Well…it's just unusual. Especially for you."

"I know. And that's why it'll work."

There was a truth in his words, so she accepted them and him with no question. They were able to move upon it early the next morning. Yuugao's task was a very simple one once they could reach the town. He asked her just once if she could do it—she answered yes, just not in that strong and loud tone she could convey on any other day. In turn, she reciprocated, "And you?"

He nodded once. It was a slow nod, unlike his usual short and swift maneuver. He did however keep the hesitation out of his voice, "Yes."

So the woman stayed in the forest while Kakashi scoped out the town. She was nearly asleep when the sound of a kunai woke her as the signal. 'Sakumo' was back.

Yuugao made a hand sign and concentrated with all her focus. She transformed into the white horse and suddenly, yes, suddenly there were two sets of imposters—two White Fangs, and two white horses.

It was an insane ploy, but it garnered quick attention and drew out the rogue. 'Sakumo' came out upon the message of one of the townsfolk. The bar across the street contained the doppelganger of the doppelganger. The rogue shook his head at him and the blind white horse tied to a post outside. "Is this best you can do?" he wondered.

Yuugao's own indigence _reared_ inside from her position. Yes, reared.

Kakashi turned as the White Fang who wasn't really the White Fang. He was about to break the transformation, lift the hitai-ate and be done with it all when a group of four (must be Sakumo's lucky number) men appeared on the scene, pointing at Kakashi, "YOU! YOU _BLINDED_ ONE OF MY MEN! NOW YOU'RE GONNA PAY YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

But the rogue had already transformed into Kakashi.

Kakashi was too late. "What…the…?"

The men attacked.

Kakashi (as Kakashi) fought the men hand to hand until they each split apart into clones, refusing to believe this was actually the copy nin, and that they were not being tricked.

The real—er, _fake_ Sakumo could be seen getting away. Once again. "Hi-ho, Hi-ho!" he laughed, riding away on his pure white horse.

And not to sound strange, but Yuugao had never been ridden before. But it was nice to know exactly where she was going for the first time in twenty-four hours. Paying attention to the subtle movements he was making with the reins, the white form she was began to canter easily. And it was all she could do to hold the transformation together when he intended on running for distance, "Come on Shiroi, we'll go all the way to the next town."

A few minutes later, they both tumbled onto the ground. One figure as Yuugao, and the other a rogue impersonator. "…You!" He was first on his feet, pointing at the violet-haired girl struggling to pull herself together as a biped. "Shi-Shiroi! _Shiroi!_ Damn you! You_ tricked _me!"

"…That was…the idea," she applauded weakly, clutching one of her prior injuries as she sat upright. "But we weren't aware you were wanted by others, not just _Konohagakure_…"

"Yeah, well, with great power comes…great incidents," he said with a smile.

"_Ch_…" the woman sounded. "Well—you must have something going for you since you've eluded the copy nin three times now."

"Not you. I believe it's only two for you."

"Well…" Her instincts told her to keep him talking, but she had run out of strength miles ago. She simply sat there, blinking into nothing. And after her last fight, she wasn't about to begin another.

The White Fang knelt down. His voice was closer. He also changed his tone. It was softer. For a split second she wondered if he was really the same person. "What's your name?" he asked.

She paused before answering. "Yuugao."

"Ah."

"And you. Do you have a real name?"

"My name is Sakumo, my girl."

Yuugao cursed at him. "You son of a bitch. Sakumo-san never had the ability to blind his enemies. He didn't assault civilians and a Konohagakure genin, either, and he_ never_—"

"Whoa, whoa! Easy now!" As if she were still a wild animal. "I'm sensing some hostility…"

Yuugao gritted her teeth and made herself stand. Her legs wobbled and she swayed, but she defied gravity. She could sort of see where his hair might be, floating around shades of grey as she had seen with Kakashi. The hue could have been imaginary, but she glared straight at it anyway. "I…" her fists were shaking. But her voice was the most rattled, "I guess this blindness…is…permanent."

"…Not necessarily," he answered truthfully, rising to meet her.

Yuugao froze.

"You see…it's a _kekkei genkai_," he said. "Ha ha…it was mighty troublesome in my youth. I never really understood my power until recently. It's a type of visual seal. It's able to be reversed in humans."

"…R-Really?" The woman had to suck in air forcefully, and even then she still felt like a fish out of water. Twenty-four hours of blindness had seemed like an eternity and an empty, dark void with no bottom. Yuugao's tremors returned. Especially when she heard his feet move closer on the sod.

"It's true. Except…animal's chakra pathways are much harder for me to understand...Shiroi has been with me for so long, I feel it's also possible the bind has become permanent," he finished sadly.

"For the record…" he spoke deeply and softly, "I haven't_ meant_ to do bad things. I'm simply helping the less fortunate. It's what I do. What I've _decided_ to do. And it's what the White Fang did, right? Anyway…I guess I'll be hunted by you from now on.

"But…I can see that you're not really a threat to me right now in your current state, so…I will release the bind."

"H-How does that work?" her voice must have sounded breathless.

"I will make three hand signs, place my hand over your eyes, and change your chakra—sort of similar to a genjutsu release."

Yuugao's heart leapt forward, only to pound under bones and skin restraining it. She could hear the man slap his hands together in preparation. "Are you ready…?" he asked. He was quite near, now…Yuugao nodded—the motion was very small and very quick, barely an inclination as she used her ears to gauge his movements.

It happened so fast…

She could hear the blade withdrawn and she was locked in his arms, the sharp edge against her throat—"Move and she dies."

Hatake Kakashi grimaced.

He was too late.

As usual.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 5**_

.

.

The woman bit her lip to keep from screaming at herself. Even if the man had been prepared to release the bind, there would never be another chance now. The man would either get away, or be killed trying. Yuugao swallowed her grief with some difficultly. Kakashi slowly raised his hands.

"Shed your gear. Your weapons. All of it," the White Fang commanded firmly. Kakashi must have hesitated._ "Now!"_ Yuugao flinched as the blade threatened chaos across her neck. The man's hold was tight and unyielding.

The gear dropped on the sod casually. Kakashi was never one to toss it off quickly. Then finally the kunai he was holding dropped into the dirt, the blade halfway in the ground.

"Very good," Sakumo applauded. "I guess you got those bad men for me, hm? You two are real sweethearts!" he grinned.

But Kakashi's voice was unfazed. "Well…I don't know if I got _all_ of them…"

Suddenly a group of eight armed men appeared in the forest, coming out in a clock formation. They were under the influence of genjutsu. "You…!" The rogue cursed. "Th-The villagers! Y-You've brain-washed them!"

"It's called _genjutsu_."

_"Kakashi!"_ Yuugao gasped in disbelief. "It's _against the law_ to do that to _civilians_! How could you!" Then she remembered who she was talking to. And that man said nothing. Nothing at all.

Meanwhile, with sweat sticking on her clothes, the violet haired girl wished she had the strength for a move even Kakashi might copy. Then the man behind her smiled—it was in his deep voice. "I see," he said calmly, tilting her head back further. He drew his other hand to meet the blade, preparing for a quick release hand sign to hightail it out of there. Kakashi did not waver from eye contact. He was ready.

"…I'll be back for my horse!" Sakumo vowed, then a steady wind exhaled around her form and the woman fell on her hands and knees.

Kakashi released the genjutsu on the townsfolk, and they fled quickly. Yeah, he_ would_ catch hell for that one. Genma, no doubt, would be the first one to point and laugh. Oh well.

The copy nin assessed Yuugao, appearing to be in some mental turmoil and trauma. He knew for fact she'd been in hostage situations before. Genma mentioned once she'd made a really cool move to escape the grip of Kusa chuunin twice her size. It involved a Bento box rigged with explosives. "Yuugao's lunch special," Genma dubbed.

But right now, the woman was kneeling on the forest floor, her head and shoulders pressed into the sod. Her fingers were digging into the dirt beneath her forehead like a rake. It actually took him a moment to realize she was crying.

The sound was muffled, but once it reached his ears, he could have gladly stuffed moss in his head never to hear it again. "…Yuugao," Kakashi spoke, kneeling down, "I am sorry. It's my fault."

His words didn't make any dent.

The cessation occurred under her own power. She was able to lift her head and sit up, forcing grief back inside her. "…Are you all right?" he asked.

She didn't respond at first.

So he talked on, after a moment... "I think my next plan will involve reconnaissance…" as he finished she had started to laugh. Mixing with tears and an expression somewhere in the west, she smiled and then her head fell forward. Unbeknownst to her, she was gazing at the space between them. It could have been miles. "I…wouldn't blame you if you went back to the village to find someone more competent than me," he said lightly. "I should have remembered there's more to a mission than a fact sheet."

"…Which way is home?"

"One-hundred eighty degrees to your right."

She moved her head accordingly.

"Before you go…"

Yuugao's expression tensed. Kakashi's assumption was correct. The rogue had revealed information to her. The copy nin waited. The woman looked down. "A-All he said…was…that…he does this to help people."

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I gathered that. When I was fighting the other ukenin. The villagers knew I wasn't the White Fang…in fact, they wanted to know where he was."

It was still weird to say his father's nickname like that when he'd been dead for so long. "The rogue, I mean," he clarified, mostly for his sake. "…Did he by chance tell you his real name?" One could only hope.

She shook her head slowly. "He believes he's Sakumo."

"Well he's not," Kakashi muttered.

Yuugao looked up in his direction. "Kakashi…"

"I know. It's just…this mission is…"

Now not only could she feel the mission in jeopardy, but her body was giving out. Exhaustion caught up with her. Yuugao fought it all the while going down. Her last words: "Kakashi…?"

"…Yes?"

"Don't do anything stupid while I'm out."

"Okay..."

Kakashi used shadow clones.

He sent one back to the village, and the other scoped out the forest, finding a new trail left by Shiroi and Shiroi Kiba before dark. Once again, the pair would be easy to track. 'Sakumo' did not wander very far from this area. Kakashi thought it curious. Especially after the other shadow clone learned 'Sakumo' was the target of another band of rogues inhabiting the land of waves. They were ukenin, led by a man no one would name. Kakashi was assured their number was great and they were always quick to anger. Of course they were self-serving and troublesome—'Shiroi Kiba' had been fighting them off for months.

Kakashi kept his eye open as he asked questions in the town—surely the leader would be easy to locate as well. Perhaps he'd already become aware he was not the only one with a vested interested in Sakumo. In that case…

The real Kakashi stayed with Yuugao, watching and waiting for all this information to accumulate.

He didn't need reminding that his emotions had gotten the better of him. No, he could see that every time he looked at his teammate. Who, still in a cluttered state after waking up, was mostly silent.

He suggested they move camp, so they did. There was a large rock formation to the east, providing shelter from a steady rain that fell long into the night. Kakashi had told her he knew where the tracks led, so really they had nothing to talk about. The first evening at the tavern had secured all superfluous conversation: _How's Hayate? Fine. How's your dogs? Good. Did you hear about Genma? Ohh yes he's so pissed off, ha ha ha…_

The woman was drying her hair.

Kakashi poked the small fire.

_Crackle!_

"So…"

Yuugao looked up—with her head, mostly. A few moments passed before she finally uttered a phrase, "I'm sorry—I'm not much for conversation…At least you brought reading material," she added.

"Yeah—but I'm not interested."

"You should. It might…distract you," she worded. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over all of this, senpai. What happened…happened," she finished, faking the strength in her voice.

He shook his head slowly. "…At least you're talking finally."

Her expression spiraled downward, much like the forecast, as soon as he said that. The kunoichi fidgeted. Her clothes rustled and her fingers laced together then apart, then she clutched her stomach painfully. Continuing a tradition of bluntness, he came out with it, "What was the rogue doing so close to you?"

Her palms hid her face, as if they might help her disappear from the conversation.

Kakashi waited patiently.

After a few minutes she shifted and found her voice, "Do you really want to know?"

Uh-oh. Maybe he didn't. "…Please."

"H-His ability…" she voiced, controlling her emotion, "is a _kekkei genkai_."

Oh. Well. That's not so bad. To be honest, he suspected that much. "…And? Anything else?" Kakashi wondered.

"A-And…" She wiped her face quickly, her blank stare upon the ground, "it's able…to be reversed."

"…Oh!" he said. And then he realized the scene:

He had really burst in at the wrong time.

"Then…I ruined it for you," he said.

Good job Kakashi.

"Ka—"

He had stood up and shuffled his feet near the exit. "—Don't blame yourself," she said quickly. "I'm the one who's being unprofessional. Look at me," she said, "I'm a mess! I'm never like this, it's just…"

His hand was leaning his weight against the rough edge of the opening. Soon his shoulders carried that burden as he balanced on one foot—the other behind. Yuugao feared he'd been silent enough to wander off. "…Senpai—we both thought it would be open-close the moment he appeared at the tavern," she said, hoping Kakashi was still present. The fire crackled. A spark of heat rolled by her feet. She drew them back. "It's all right. Except…I'm not sure I can help you now," she finished quietly.

After standing there watching the rain, Kakashi turned his head. Finally his feet guided him back to his spot across the way and a part of him was glad Yuugao could not see him—not that there was ever much to see anyway with one lone eye visible and his fidgeting hands over his knees. "…I'm…really sorry," he said.

"…Don't be."

"We're going to have to be careful…just to get another chance."

"…I know," she murmured, turning her head away.

Kakashi stirred up the fire in the respite, but that was about all he did. The two shinobi had the hearts of ANBU, and could expect all the terrible outcomes. Perhaps 'Sakumo' was meeting with trouble this very moment. The kunoichi lifted her head after a while, "Kakashi…" she mused quietly, "…This rogue who is impersonating your father—his appearance hasn't changed, has it…?"

"No—why?"

"Oh I just wondered."

"No, please, go on," he said. Facts he could sit with. Thoughts he could not.

"Well—I suppose you can tell a lot about a person by their voice…In the tavern, he was so loud and obnoxious. I mean…I could have drowned in the amount of testosterone in the room. But…when he spoke to me before you showed up—it was different," Yuugao said. "It was the same voice, but it was soft—warm even.

"It's like this fire. From far away it appears dangerous. And up close, it burns. But from where I'm sitting, I feel nothing but warmth."

Not Asuma, nor Genma, nor even Gai would have put it _quite_ like that, but hey, whatever floats your boat here in the land of waves.

"Well…" Kakashi responded awkwardly, "I think it's time to shut in..."

"…What?" said Yuugao, in some mild irritation.

"I didn't say anything," he said lightly.

The woman could feel she'd disturbed him. "…What? I didn't quote Icha Icha just now, did I?"

"Oh don't bring Icha Icha into this. I'm actually sick of hearing that name."

"Do you suppose the_ rogue_ reads Icha Icha Paradise? Has _Genma_ read Icha Icha Paradise? He probably has—OW! What was that? Oh you cruel man. You just threw it at me, didn't you? Now _that's_ dirty. Well, how do you like this?" She trapezed it over the dying fire and quickly snatched it away when she sensed Kakashi coming for it. "Ha ha ha," she laughed triumphantly—until he picked it up easily from behind her head. "Well," she folded her arms as he went back to his seat. "You want a girl to talk. I _talked_. If you're not happy with my _honest_ observations, well then. Too bad. Go read your smut."

…

…

…

"…Good night!" she said to no one in particular.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter**_** 6**

.

**A/N:** Chapters 6 and 7 are up for your enjoyment.

.

.

Kakashi was gone the next morning. She found that out when total silence greeted "Good morning". Suddenly the discourse with him last night stoked the fire back in her heart, making her smile. Her wait was not a long one. "Oh, you're back," greeted his entrance—he was up-side down with his feet molded to the rock via chakra. She had noticed the rustling of his clothes.

"Hai," he said, and landed on his feet when he came down.

"What were you doing?" she asked him immediately.

"Preparing for our next plan of action," She tried to interrupt him, but he continued, "How are your injuries today?"

She was speechless for a moment. "Kakashi—if I get myself into another fight, I'm going to_ lose_."

"You've lost a fight before."

"It's_ not_ the same circumstance and you know it," she snapped at him.

"You were ready to fight fifteen minutes after going blind. Why is forty-eight hours any different?"

Her stubborn frown turned on the opposite wall. She was silent as the stone. Kakashi cocked his head. "I'm going to help you out," he said. "I couldn't last very long with the Sharingan once upon a time…so I had to re-learn how to fight. I know it's not the same, but…it's close enough…right?"

When she refused to move, he aimed a kunai, stopping short. Reluctantly, she turned her head and picked it up. She stood. Then she threw it just like the old Yuugao, and how you're supposed to throw those things in the first place: straight and without hesitation. She aimed it at where she thought Kakashi was standing. The woman heard him deflect it. "Not bad," he said lightly, "You could have given me a paper cut with that."

She began to grumble in a threatening tone of voice, "If I tear Icha Icha out of your pack I'll give _you_ a paper cut…"

"What was that? Are you bringing Icha Icha into this again?" he asked. "That's my only copy I'll have you know—"

She had a kunai ready in each hand from behind her back.

Training start.

.

Rain fell again that evening, flattening all tracks made by the blind white horse. Mostly though it was planting miniature lakes and forging narrow rivers right by the cave's front door. The kunoichi was alone, listening to it fall when Kakashi returned from the village. After knocking three times, they greeted each other. Kakashi immediately shook his head in response to her question, "No sign of the rogue. Though it appears the tavern is filled tonight."

"The ukenin?"

He nodded. "Yes. We need to be very careful now, or else we'll be in the middle of this like last time."

The kunoichi wiped her palms on her pants just thinking about the prospect. Kakashi pulled out a kunai blade from his pack and the girl stiffened, recognizing the sound. She tensed, getting ready to defend herself when he simply came forward and placed it in her hands.

"What—why do I need this? I have my own."

"But it's my favorite one. I want you to keep it."

"Kakashi…this kunai is the same as any other."

"But it's one of mine," he said. "And you're going to use it. You're going to go off on your own and ask Sa—the rogue to give you your sight back so you can take me into custody for pulling genjutsu on civilians."

Yuugao's expression far exceeded any precedents set at the bar. "…Seriously?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"But…I wouldn't do that."

"You can _act_ like you would do that. He'll believe you."

"…And what makes you say that?!" her indignance returned to her voice.

"Because you said yourself, he likes you."

She balked. "I NEVER said he LIKES me! Kakashi—who the hell are you?! Was this idea spawned by your pocket erotica or what?! I'm not some actress in a day-time drama! We're shinobi, dammit! And I'm not going to—"

Kakashi was silent.

Her rant was thus invalid.

Yuugao pouted. (Yes, pouted.) Tossing the plan around in her head, she gradually reconsidered it. The results of her analysis only made her frown. "He'll just take me as a hostage again, and I—" she hesitated, "I would rather not be…"

"I think you'll be treated well if it comes to that."

"How dare you," she scowled. Yes, scowled. (Yes, she was quite the fire extinguisher today.) "I don't trust him," Yuugao said, "And I'm not sure I trust you anymore."

"…Do you trust yourself?"

"…Most days," she shrugged.

"Well then let tomorrow be one of your most days. You'll be leaving early. We'll have had a row like I think we're having now, and you will find him."

"But I'll get lost."

"You're not going to get lost. Are you forgetting about me?"

"Oh you have a part in this crazy play?"

"Of course. It's my play."

"…Fine," the woman finally agreed. "I'll go along with it. But he's not going to believe me," she muttered again.

Kakashi said nothing.

.

The next morning, Yuugao followed a river.

It was a wide one, unlike the tiny trails like surface veins on the ground. She had to be careful though of her balance. Her every step was measured, slow, and careful. The last thing she needed was a sprained ankle or whatnot.

She followed it and after high noon came, hidden behind clouds, she paused along the route. Awakening her ears, she heard the steady pounding in her head…only it was growing louder, faster, stronger, and Yuugao could no longer dismiss it as tension and paranoia. It was the sounds of a traveler, on a horse, beating a trail into the ground. And he called himself Shiroi Kiba.

So she swallowed and stepped onto the river, holding out her arms, "…Stop!"

Shiroi reared. Shiroi Kiba grinned. "…It's you!" he said as the horse was still shifting beneath him. The rogue looked around. "Where is that other fair-haired fellow?"

Yuugao took care to listen if there was anyone else with him. So far there were no revealing signs. The only sound she could hear was Shiroi, pawing the ground lightly. Then the horse snorted. Just like his master. "_Sharingan no Kakashi_ I believe he's called," Sakumo continued. "My how accomplished he's become," and laughed a little like he did when the Konoha ninja first found him.

Yuugao crossed the blue expanse and arrived at the other end—her feet relieved to be on the stable ground. She didn't know why, but crossing was harder to do without vision. "Shiroi Kiba…and Shiroi," she began. "Kakashi and I are through. I need you…" her voice quivered for the smallest of moments, "…to release the bind. Kakashi has been talking again of using the villagers to move against you. I need to stop him."

There was silence.

Yuugao maintained eye contact and stared him down—though she was probably looking at a tree. The rogue considered her words and seemed to choose his own rather carefully. Then he looked around. Yuugao heard another noise: two men came forward from the right and the left.

Sakumo dismounted.

Shiroi nickered, but the White Fang let the reins fall. He seemed to sigh as he approached the woman. "I'm not sure I believe you," he said at last, "But I won't take the chance he will do as you say.

"I have helped these people to the best of my ability," he carried on quietly, "I have robbed, stolen, cheated, and fought for them," he said with some manly pride. "I will not allow them to be used."

She wasn't sure if she should say something or if it would be considered overkill on her part. But the enduring silence convinced her, "I assure you Kakashi can be ruthless. He is vindictive. Especially on this matter."

"…I'm sure he would be," the rogue's voice was louder again, with another dose of boasting. "A small-time rogue reinventing a Konoha legend—let alone his father, would rattle me if I were in his shoes. But…I am a busy man, and I am needed back in the town. Your name was…Yuugao…right?"

For some reason, when he repeated her name, her heart skipped a beat. She nodded once.

"Disarm yourself."

She hesitated.

"Now!" he said loudly.

The tone actually startled her, and she wondered for a moment if that was how the real White Fang had sounded. So the kunoichi unlatched one of the clasps, and as soon as she hooked off the largest pack, the rogue snatched it from her hands. "All of it," he nodded.

She shed more kunai than he really knew what to do with. And finally when it was all on the forest floor in a heap, the rogue withdrew a few paces, going through the last bag. Yuugao made a noise. "I shed my gear—why go through my stuff?"

"To make sure you don't have any surprises for me," he answered. "I've seen it happen too many times. One must use their head in these kinds of situations," he said matter-of-factly.

Yuugao pursed her lip and looked around, though that didn't really distract her from the situation. Then she heard him say, "Friend of yours? This brown-haired chap?"

"…Hey! Be careful that!" she said automatically. "You don't have to go through _everything_," she scolded.

He tore the picture in two and let it fall to the ground.

Yuugao's mouth hung open—she heard the tearing noise. It was quite distinct.

The rogue clanged around a few of the empty amber bottles, more shuriken, medicine…and another kunai buried under the heap. Sakumo took it out and gazed at it. Shiroi lowered his head, his muzzle coming near the item—the horse took one smell and reared, neighing loudly.

"No…! Dammit!" Sakumo dropped the pack and within seconds mounted and then fell off—Kakashi landed and the other two lackeys were in motion.

The screech of the blades impaired her honed hearing for a few seconds—something had come dangerously close to whizzing right by her head. So Yuugao twisted her form, grabbed the first kunai on the ground she could find and suddenly found herself in a fight.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 7**_

.

**A/N:** Chapters 6 and 7 are up for your enjoyment. :)

.

.

Kakashi was able to dispatch the other lackey and then looked back at his father—er, the rogue reaching for the reins. The copy nin threw two shuriken his way and they flicked the side of the man's face. He fell again and this time he landed painfully on his back. Kakashi moved in to bind him with rope until the horse reared, refusing to allow whatever was befalling his master to happen. During that time, Sakumo made a substitution.

The White Fang came down on Yuugao who had just pat herself on the back for defeating one of his men.

"Ah! You! Get off!" she said, struggling. (Quite the role-reversal.)

Yuugao tripped backward and then she rolled—but Sakumo had the advantage of sight and he aimed a shuriken, grazing her arm. Then he withdrew his sabre, taking a few steps backward. "Stay back, you two!"

Kakashi and Yuugao were on either end. Kakashi glanced at his teammate, who was beginning to rise. "Careful," he said to her, "He withdrew the sword."

"That's right," Sakumo grinned. "With this sword, it gives my jutsu a wider radius. Though…it does make the power weaker."

"…Is that so? How interesting!"

The voice belonged to a man in a grey cloak, stepping forward from the blue and green shades of the forest. His face was hidden though it was obvious he was an ukenin. And not just any ukenin, but the leader of forty-nine more.

They revealed themselves in front of the ninja and rogue—a long line in muddy shoes and some bare chests and tattoos, each carrying their lethal weapon of choice. "…Oh…shit…"

That was Kakashi's voice.

Yuugao was looking in the direction of the new voice, but couldn't see much of anything.

The White Fang gripped the hilt with clammy hands and grinned. His loud voice rang out, "Fifty? Oh my! Last time you only sent me twenty! I am so honored to know I am worthy of receiving_ fifty_ of you at once!" he cried out, oddly looking a bit like Maito Gai, taking an unintended compliment.

But the small-time rogue was more alert than ever. He began giving direction. "You two! And Shiroi, too! Get behind me! My jutsu can only be avoided one way," he muttered lowly, "You _must_ stay directly _behind me_ and keep your eyes shut for just a few seconds!"

Yuugao turned back. Slowly, she came near the rogue and found Kakashi had done the same. "So you have a blind spot," Kakashi said, "Similar to a Hyuuga."

"Hyuugas have blind spots?"

"…Oops."

"Shiroi Kiba!" cried out the cloaked figure, "Prepare to die!"

Yuugao would have given anything to see Kakashi's face. But the soon-to-be battlefield was still and silent. She spoke his name, softly. The copy nin swallowed. His skin was nothing but small mountains and cold sweat. The man in between was steady and unflinching, but reminded Kakashi that he wasn't really his father when the rogue cried out in return, "COME AND GET ME, ASSHOLES!"

Kakashi gripped his own blade tighter. "…Fine," he said, "Make your move."

"Right," Shiroi Kiba nodded.

_"Charge!"_

FLASH.

A melting pot of chaos ensued. Sakumo's power was not effective against so many, so spread out. And with Yuugao still fighting blind, Kakashi could not afford to look after the White Fang. And if Yuugao could have had a_ yen_ for every time she heard Kakashi say, "Behind!" or "To your left!" she could have taken Hayate on a roundtrip world cruise.

The horse got into the mix when things seemed dire for his master—how the horse could tell, Kakashi couldn't really know. All of a sudden the magnificent white creature charged in and reared—Kakashi tried to protect him too, deflecting blades and battle axes, but somewhere along in the crowd the animal disappeared…like Shiroi Kiba.

Kakashi nearly said it again. _Dad._ Looking around for his body when there was no one left standing, Yuugao clutched her side anxiously, "Kakashi? Kakashi…? Are you there? Where is he? Is it over?"

Oh yes. It was over.

Mud, weapons, and blood everywhere.

Kakashi continued scanning for the rogue… "There…!" he said suddenly and leapt over a few ukenin before he remembered Yuugao.

She limped while Kakashi trotted with her arm over his shoulder.

"…Hey!" the copy nin finally found a nameless greeting. _"Hey!"_ And shook the rogue frantically by the arm.

Yuugao settled on the other side and swallowed—nearly choking on a parched throat. She waited with baited breath—

"He's alive."

Kakashi's voice sounded almost breathless. The copy nin looked around quickly, but no one else stirred. The rogue struggled to open his eyes. "…Hey!" Kakashi said again, "Please—stay with us."

The rogue simply smiled.

"Don't speak," Kakashi continued. "I will get you back to the village immediately."

"No," the man uttered. He lifted his right hand a few inches off a deep wound in his abdomen. "I'm not…" he seemed to chuckle, "…gonna make it," he said quietly. "Besides…Shi-Shiroi and I are a team," his eyes welled with tears. "If he's down…then…well…so am I."

Yuugao felt for the rogue's hand. She took the bloodied one.

"Y-You know, he's the one who really inspired me," the rogue said. "I had never seen a…pure white horse before in my life. He came from nowhere…" The laugh in the man's throat came out red. "...And he stuck with me…till the very end. Even though I must have blinded him half a dozen times…

"Speaking…of…that…"

Yuugao felt his other hand sandwich hers.

"…You ready…little lady?" the rogue asked her.

The kunoichi shook her head slowly, tears rolling down her face in a steady shower. It was Kakashi's turned to try and wake her from all this disbelief. "…Yuugao. There's nothing to be done here."

Her lip quivered.

Reluctantly she removed her hand.

Monkey.

Tiger.

…Horse.

His right hand came over her eyes and there was a soft white light. "My name…" before the hand fell, "…is…Nozaki…Kazushi."

Yuugao opened her eyes in time to see his lifeless face and she dropped her head over the rogue's chest. She cried.

"…Come on," Kakashi uttered soon. "We need to find a place for him…and his partner."

.

The graves were side by side in an open patch of meadow near the forest. Kakashi put four special seals surrounding the spot, and two crosses. Yuugao arranged all the flowers and struggled with words. His name was the most difficult to repeat. "Nozaki, Kazushi…and…Shiroi…" The kunoichi drew both palms to hide her face as if it might stop the tears, too.

She wasn't blind anymore, but Kakashi touched her shoulder anyway. He didn't expect her to turn so close to him though. But he led her away all the same.

One hundred eighty degrees…and to the right.

.

.

.

.

**A/N:** One more chapter to go…! :)

.


	8. Chapter 8

**Flash**

.

.

_**Chapter 8**_

.

.

They still had to cross the sea of course. By then they were each still bottled up and silent, wondering if life could once again return to normal after something like that.

It really couldn't.

They arrived in Konohagakure just before nightfall. The hokage was to be informed the moment Kakashi returned and the copy nin dreaded the late-night briefing. Mostly though he dreaded his _kohai_, sticking by his side. "This is going to get ugly," Kakashi warned.

"Exactly," she replied. "I won't let you face this alone. We're a team…remember? Right up until the last line."

Well that last line commanded Kakashi be reprimanded immediately.

The copy nin endured the punishment for two weeks and after two days, Asuma, Genma, Gai, and all the rest knew the story: "You seriously put a _genjutsu_ spell on _civilians!_ Whoa! Makes my senbon thing look like ice cream falling off a waffle cone!"

"Thanks Genma," who pointed and laughed frequently.

Asuma was taken aback, but in the end, he was pretty amused by it too. The same went for Gai.

Basically Kakashi was suspended without pay for two weeks and forced to attend a four month long education course on weekends: ninja and civilians. Big whoop. Yuugao meanwhile suffered no aftershocks…after a fashion. After all, it wasn't common knowledge that she'd gone blind on the trip. No, that part was being kept under wraps.

Hayate was perturbed. Because he knew _something_ was being covered up. The man began making inquiries. So, upon returning from the first mission since the suspension (which was a bitch of course, but not like the land of waves), Hizuren asked that Kakashi confront Genma's longtime friend, since Hayate would eventually stumble upon something he shouldn't. Being a special jounin made things like that, that much easier.

Kakashi was tired of thinking about it. But he convinced himself it was a good opportunity to see Yuugao and maybe ask her how she was. He even stopped by her apartment first, to no luck. Then he went straight to Hayate's house.

The doors were open in the dojo area where scabbards hung on the walls. Kakashi actually thought it was Yuugao in there, tying up some wild lavender but it was the brown-haired man, alone in this mess of flowers and string on a small table. He cleared his throat to attention as he saw the copy nin peek in. "Oh…I'm sorry," Kakashi said at once, "I wondered if Yuugao was here."

"She just left," Hayate answered, dropping the items and coming over. "I'm not sure where she's gone to…" And Hayate seized this new opportunity quickly. He wasn't the sort to run around a subject and never get to it. "Forgive me but I've been asking the hokage about the mission you and she took—it's been labeled classified. I was wondering though if you could tell me about it—she's changed since she returned. I'm…kind of worried about her."

Kakashi stopped his head from falling to one side. Er…how was he going to put this…? The manly rogue blinded her, then began to woo her, then…gave her back her sight then died. Mmm…Hmmm…"Well…" Kakashi started, just to get something going, then finally it began to snowball.

Hayate was stunned.

Of course Kakashi left out the part where the rogue might have had an affection for her, but still. Hayate was shocked.

His reaction only made Kakashi more determined to find her.

So, countless joints later, he found her sitting in a booth by herself in a cozy little spot east of the flower shop. Genma liked this place. So did she. It had a small dance floor.

Kakashi walked in and immediately felt out of place as he recognized tower chuunin and Academy workers—friends of Iruka all congregated and sharing platters and buying drinks. Kakashi even recognized one as an instructor at the education course he'd be late for in another hour or so. But the copy nin ignored them all and focused on her, sitting alone, staring with a bit of a blank expression on her face at the wall. She hadn't noticed him yet.

The copy nin followed her gaze, but there was nothing much to see. A small smile tugged on his lips behind his mask and finally he revealed himself—his form askew like he was falling off his wooden pole, straw spilling everywhere—Yuugao froze.

He invited himself to sit down without ceremony, and her skin paled—like moonlight. She was able to move her head at last and look away. She even slouched in her seat. And with her form falling and her cup of tea rising, Kakashi wondered for a minute if he'd have to converse with her under the table. "Not you too," he chuckled.

"…What?"

"Are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"

The kunoichi straightened. She wasn't looking at him. "N-No senpai. Of course not."

Of all the things Yuugao was, she was rarely timid. Yet it was in her voice just then. Maybe there _was_ something wrong. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you blind?"

She made eye contact with him briefly. "No, of course not."

"Is there something on my face?"

"No." (Of course there wouldn't be.)

"Well then," Kakashi settled, perfectly relaxed. "What's troubling you?"

Yuugao hesitated. Her eyes wandered over to the dance floor where at least one person was moving his legs and flinging his arms like a fool. Kakashi could hear her sigh. Once again he followed her gaze and back. This place was one of the only spots in town where if you showed up in uniform, you were required to buy a round for everyone there. Kakashi wasn't looking forward to the large tab, but it figures. Women always made you pay…

The kunoichi was in a black dress, cut just past the knees. It was sleeveless and smelled a little like the lavender on Hayate's table.

"Yuugao," Kakashi leaned forward, "What's wrong? You can't look at me."

"Because—I'm embarrassed," she murmured.

"Embarrassed?"

"Yes. And upset with myself. I'm so sorry senpai, for everything."

Kakashi still didn't quite understand, and discourse was becoming tedious. "Nope, you're going to have to give me more than that. I don't understand."

The woman turned her head from the flapping dance and back on the wall to her left, completely washing over the copy nin. "I'm just…still upset with myself for how I acted. I'm embarrassed. I was helpless, and I was…afraid," pronouncing it like it were something to be ashamed of. "I even fought with you," she said quietly. "That's _not_ how a shinobi should act. I—"

"…Are you apologizing for going blind?" he asked calmly.

She glanced at him again, but remained silent.

"Yuugao…that was out of your control. And I didn't expect you to carry on as if nothing had happened. You were given a change in perspective, to put it mildly. You had to make do. Most of the problems were my fault you know," he claimed once again.

She shook her head slowly. "No. I'm still ashamed."

Kakashi sighed. "Did you know Hayate was making inquiries?" Here we go.

Finally she raised her head and her eyes widened. They widened even more when he admitted he's just told Hayate the whole story.

The kunoichi swallowed back something mixed between anger and sadness.

"…He would have gotten his answer," Kakashi continued. "He'd have gone through Genma to get to me, and you wouldn't want _Genma_ to know, would you? You know how rumors spread. I was the class example at the assassination unit." Here, too, as glances were cast on them every few minutes. But perhaps maybe they were simply waiting for Kakashi to pull out his wallet.

She chewed on her bottom lip, rolling the words around in her head and weighing the consequences. "…So, answer me this," she said. "How can you be so _calm_?"

"I'm not," he replied simply.

"…Oh."

It was becoming harder for her to contain her emotion. "…As you said," Kakashi quoted, "We both thought it would be open-close the minute we saw him."

She smiled while her fingers quickly erased tears. "I can't forget him," she admitted. "I don't want to. I think of him every single day!" her voiced cracked as she was fidgeting in her seat.

Kakashi leaned back. "I know… Same here. But…you know…it would have been a shame to have locked him up."

She was able to laugh. "True," she said. "True…"

"His death…was honorable."

"…And Shiroi, too."

Because you can't leave the horse out of this.

"And Shiroi," Kakashi agreed—for once his gaze falling into reverie.

"Senpai…did your father keep a horse?"

"Not really," he answered quietly.

"And…"

"What?"

"C-Can you still remember…his voice?"

_That's a fine house you built there, son!_

"Maybe…but it gets harder as time goes by."

"Th-That's what I was afraid of," she murmured, glancing upon the wood grain.

"It doesn't really get easier…" he felt obliged to say, "But, take one day at a time," he offered.

Her bottom lip curled under. "And now…Hayate knows."

"Well. Just him. Me. You. And the hokage. There's _that_ at least," Kakashi half-apologized.

She kept her gaze low on the table. "I don't know what I'm going to say to him."

"Well. I told him you did pretty good under the circumstances. And really…I did enjoy fighting with you," he smiled. After all, it was kind of cute when she was petulant and scowling at him half the time.

"I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay. Really," he said.

Yuugao looked around the place once more. "Oh…senpai…There's a rule here about…"

"Yeah, I know. I'm gonna try convincing them that I left my wallet at home."

A smile returned to her face, blossoming slowly like a violet flower. Her gold-rimmed eyes met his lone dark stare and Kakashi shifted, turning his head away. He stood.

She followed suit, out of respect.

"You're all right then?"

She nodded.

He nodded back and as he walked around the table—"Thank you…Kakashi."

He smiled, with a wink of his eyes and he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He left past the front counter. "I left my wallet at home. Can I go get it? I'll be right back."

"Well…okay…"

In an instant, Kakashi was gone.

"Baka! He's _not_ gonna be back!" said one of the Academy instructors to the server.

"Yeah…" it finally dawned on him as he was drying a glass with a towel, "You're probably right…"

Yuugao emptied all her pockets and over paid for the price of her tea, leaving an IOU for the rest. Smiling to herself, she queerly felt a little like the noble Shiroi walking out.

Except…

She probably wouldn't pay the rest.

It was just too much.

.

.

.

.

-by _Kariko Emma_, Caliko


End file.
